Happy Birthday
by ItalicsToBold
Summary: In which I celebrate my Queenie with some surprise guests!


"Come on, Kyo," I say, pulling him by the arm until he's seated at our dining room table. His arms folded across his chest in a pout. "It takes all of two seconds...besides, she deserves it."

"No!"

I sigh, bringing my arms down around him and resting my cheek against his. "Please. For me? I know you two have some bad blood between you, but surely you can put aside your differences for today."

"Not until she apologizes first!" He snaps, turning his head away in defiance.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play it huh?" I pull away from him, sticking my fingers in my mouth to whistle. "Oh _girls_!"

At my call, a flurry of girls of different dimensions comes rushing toward us. A spunky girl with blue hair, a feisty brunette with ringlets, and a slightly timid girl my height brings up the rear. Kurumi and Mai raise their pillows with the ultimate battle cry, bringing them down with crippling force against Kyo's head.

"Ow! What the- Gina!"

"All you have to do is say it and I'll call them off," I drawl, staring at my newly polished nails. "Its that simple."

"No way!" Kurumi shrieks, whacking him upside the head even harder. "I've been waiting for a moment like this for way too long! Let's see what else we can squeeze out of him."

She nods her head at Mai, who moves in to grab the top of his chair and spin him around. Taking me aback with strength I didn't know she had. She keeps a tight grip on the chair, leaning in close enough that they're almost nose to nose.

"I didn't train with the interrogation unit for nothing." She flicks him in the cheek, making him snarl. "What's your most embarrassing moment?"

"He can't choose that Mai..." Aiko says softly, stepping behind her. "There are too many."

"Ohhh, you just got burned baby!" Kurumi whoops. "By Aiko of all people! How does it feel?"

"Shut up! Aren't you supposed to be off somewhere, kissing that rat? I meant to ask you if you got your shots yet."

She storms towards him, only yanked back by Aiko who calmly holds her in place.

"Let me at him!" She yelps, kicking her feet up. "I'll shut him up once and for all!"

"Back to the plan, please ladies..." I rub my temples, only pausing when I finally notice the absence of our other guests.

"Hello?" I look around the corner, finding them all busy talking amongst themselves or idly staring off into space. "There you guys are! Come on...we need to say something to the Queen!"

They give a collected sigh, dragging themselves into the room in a mass entrance. Packing our already full kitchen.

"Quick question," a tall guy poses, one finger up. "Is there anything to eat?"

Several eyes fall on him, as if to say he was silly to ask if there was food in a _kitchen_.

"Right...dumb question...I'm weird, sorry." Drew slips out of the crowd to root through our pantry, though conversation quickly picks up again.

"Kaiko, you want to go wash your hands?" Someina asks, looking down at her five year-old. "There will be cake after!"

"Cake?" She screeches, snatching her mother's hand to make like Sonic to the bathroom. "I loveeee cake!"

"I need an aspirin," Mika laments, startled when Shigure pops up with three different bottles of pills.

"I've got Advil, Moltrin, and Tylenol. Choose your poison." She cocks an eyebrow at him, and he sweat-drops. "Poor choice of words."

"Hey, hi! Back to me!" Kurumi shouts, waving her pillow in the air like a banner. "We're supposed to be getting this chick over here to answer our questions."

"Hey!" Kyo spits out. "I'm a man, idiot. I'm expected to have facial hair. What's your excuse?"

She narrows her eyes, throwing her hand up over her mouth. "Its peach fuzz, smart one! _That_ pathetic excuse you call facial hair looks more like a milk mustache. You hanging around Haru too much?"

"Weak!" Hiro calls from the back of the room, causing Kurumi to whip in his direction.

"I know you're not talking to me!"

I gape at all the chaos. From Mai barking questions at Kyo, Hiro being chased by Kurumi who's trying to strangle him, to all the food being passed between Drew and Haru.

This was out of control.

I climb up on the table beside the decadent cake Tohru baked, and I cup my hands around my mouth to scream at the top of my lungs-

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Akito rolls his/her eyes, stalking over to Hatori and Kureno to stand between them.

"Now...the whole point of this was to celebrate the Queen's day of birth! Not all this-" I gesture wildly "-ruckus. Now...I'm gonna light the candles, and we're all gonna sing. Okay?" I move my hair out of my eyes in a huff, planting my hands on my hips.

"I'm out of here," Kyo exclaims, shooting out of his seat to march to our bedroom. "She wouldn't want me here, anyway. She's never liked me!"

I jump in front of him, placing my hands on either wall. He shifts to the left and I follow. He glides to the right and I'm right there with him.

"Gina-"

I clap my hands on his shoulders, standing on my toes to whisper in his ear.

"If you do this for me, I promise that you can taste a little something, something off me later." For added effect, I pull on his ear with my teeth, my fingers dancing along the curve of his spine. "And you know how much you like to eat."

He swallows, slipping his hand into mine to tug me behind him, hurriedly returning to his seat. Pulling me into his lap.

"So...cake? Let's uh...get it over with!"

Haru snorts, earning a withering look from Kyo.

"Alright," I declare, straightening the candles. "Now-"

"Wait a minute..." Kyo leans in, peering at the oddly shaped chocolate ganache. "Is that...YUKI'S FACE?!"

I bite my lip to stifle my laugh, having expected the outrage. "Mayyybe."

Kurumi prances back over after having beat Hiro senseless, sticking her finger in it and licking the fudge off. "Mm. Yuki, you taste _so_ good."

The man in question blushes, shuffling awkwardly out of the room and locking himself in the bathroom. This would buy him at least three minutes before she sniffed him out. Maybe a few more if she was distracted long enough.

"Anyways, are we ready?"

A chorus of yes and no ripples through the crowd, though I light each candle anyway.

"Lights, please."

Aiko flips the switch and the candles' glow flickers across our features. Holding steady against the wick.

"Everybody, sing!"

"Happy Birthday, to you~" Ayame belts.

"Happy Birthday to you," Tohru chirps.

"Happy Birthday dear-"

"High Queen of Angst."

"Killer Disco Queen!"

"Bloody Red Queen of Angst!"

"Happy Birthday to you!"

"I hope you have a lot of Red Bull!" Shouts Kurumi.

"And creativity," Mika chimes in, lazily sipping from a glass of water.

"Ooh! Lots of presents!" Momiji bounces.

"Something sweet n' salty," says Tohru.

"Peace and quiet," Someina and Hatori say in unison, exchanging looks.

"Bacon," Aiko jokes under her breath, causing Kagura to turn on her.

"I heard that!"

"I hope you have a lot more passion and heights than boredom and lows," I say with a smile, pinching Kyo's cheeks. "Like I have with this one right here."

"Stop it."

"I hope you wouldn't write anything I wouldn't write," Shigure purrs, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Which is nothing."

"I hope you are at peace with yourself because that's invaluable," Aiko adds.

"I hope you find new music to listen to that you'll enjoy." Haru sips from his chocolate malt, avoiding the gazes of all the women in the room he's been with. "And that you never date across dimensions."

Mai shakes her head at this, looking forwards. "I also hope that you get closer to your family and make amends. Because good family is hard to come by."

I clap once, giddy with excitement. "Alright, then! Now let's get out our letters to the Queen so we can truly say Happy Birthday."

I hadn't written one myself, because I had spent so much time organizing this shindig. That, and the twins were keeping me busy with their crushes and projects.

All around the room, Mai, Kurumi, and Someina break out their letters. To which Kurumi jokes that she had plenty practice writing letters in therapy. I can't help but notice that Mika and Aiko don't have one.

"Aiko?"

She looks from me to the crowd to her feet, toeing the floor with her sandal. "Been there, done that...I'm awful at writing. What about Mika?"

She jumps back at this accusation, eyes wide. "Why are you putting the heat on me? I was up late working...on art project." She shakes her head. "At any rate, I barely exist! If StringInRepair hasn't finished my story, then am I really here?"

Ayame lays his hand over his heart, eyes filling with tears. "That was pure poetry."

"Can we get back to the letters?" Kurumi asks, flapping her ripped up loose leaf. "We're waiting to share."

"Who wants to go first?"

Someina raises her hand, heat darkening her face when she realizes no one else is. "Me..."

I nod. "Go ahead."

She stands front and center. And all the attention sets a nervous shake in her hands that makes the fine stationary crinkle.

 _Dear High Queen,_

 _I haven't known you very long. We met only a year ago._ _But I appreciate your support so much more than I can express to you! I know that you mentioned the many faces I wear around others, and how much of a struggle it would be to keep that up. And I agree! Its why I desperately want to change, to be better. And your words are a reminder that I'll go nowhere with the way I've been acting. And, maybe...I should learn to let Haru appreciate me for who I am. Not who I want to be. Even if that means living a life independent of my parents forever. Its your words to me that remind me its better to be who I actually am, to live out as I choose, so that I can honestly go to bed at night content. Even if its me being content in an empty bed. At least I'm at peace._

 _I also really adore your tastes in music! I know I don't seem the type, but rock is always my number one right up there with classical. I'm curious as to whether you have a song in mind that would describe me. StringInRepair tells me that you have a wonderful sense of great music and you manage to paint a scene with those choices. Please let me know if you come back with something that describes me, though of course...you don't have to._

 _I just want to reiterate again that I'm thankful that we have met, even though its still a brand new friendship. And I hope we can make more memories later on!_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Someina Fujioka_

 _P.S. I know how much you love calling me Meina...so, let me amend that._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Meina_

Before I have the chance to ask, Kurumi bounds into the middle of the room. Commanding every eye in the room to zip in her direction.

"My turn, peeps!"

 _Yo Queen!_

 _Wassup, girlie! I know...I'm a bit much. I'm small, I'm not that strong, but I'm a lot of fun! I can feel Aden's glare from this side of the Pacific Ocean, which I want to thank you for, by the way...if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met my Saboten. But that's in no way a complaint! He's warmed up to me by now, surely...right? 10/10 would confirm! Ugh. Of course he hasn't. I blame him for my unhealthy obsession with junk food as of late. I've always gone a little crazy with the sweets, but now its on a whole other level after our last binge. Anyhoo, I just want to let you know that I'm mad grateful for your support. If it weren't for you, let's face it, StringInRepair might have kept Yuki from me even longer. And that would be the biggest tragedy since they marked up the prices of energy drinks. Yeah. Its not a good look for anyone._

 _If you're wondering how I've been since the whole 'Tying Yuki Down' fiasco, things have been pretty chill as of late. Mako is currently at Grandma-Judge-A-Lot's, and you can guess how that's going. She's still stank as always. I can only hope she doesn't corrupt poor Mako. I'm torn between kicking this party up into a rager (which someone of your status deserves) or, rushing off to go rescue our daughter while the night is still young and she's still innocent. Can't let her get started in on a Candy Crush addiction, now can we? I shudder to think of what I'm going to find when I get there._

 _Yuki is still just as girly soft as he's always been. Now that I think about it, its kind of weird and horrifying that Akito is at your party. Wasn't she dead in my story? Or is that just me? And, by the way...are we referring to he/she as a she...? Or a he? Because I really don't know anymore._

 _I hope your birthday slays as hard as you do! And just know that you are an incredible, stunning, stellar person. And just as awesome as a writer! I know that if StringInRepair were speaking, she'd tell you to take a break when you need to, know there's no pressure for however much time it takes between updates, and that you've already accomplished so much! That's a testament to what you're capable of, and know and remember how many things you've completed. And rest in that._

 _That's my fancy-schmancy way of saying kick back and relax, put your feet up, and dream of Yuki. I would only give you permission to do that. That's how much I love you._

 _Welp, I guess this is getting to be suuuper long. And you're probably ready to hear from the next chick that StringInRepair or TohruKyoYuki or whatever her name is made._

 _Guess that's my cue!_

 _Peace out girl scout!_

 _You know who dis is,_

 _Kurumi Sohma_

 _P.S. The Yuki cake is really just as good as it sounds! And to think, I always figured he would taste like vanilla._

 _P.P.S Okay, this is getting really awkward now. I don't want to make you uncomfortable._

 _P.P.P.S Psych! As if I care about making people feel uncomfortable. I EAT. THAT. STUFF. UP!_

She gives a satisfied smile, offering Mai an encouraging slap on the back.

"Tag! You're it!"

"I wanna play! I wanna play!" Kaiko squeals with cake all over her mouth and fingers, Someina gasping and whisking her off to get cleaned up in the bathroom not held hostage by Yuki. "Kaiko!"

"Ahem," Mai clears her throat, shaking out the napkins she scrawled on last night at the pub. The first time she'd been in awhile. For a moment, she feels embarrassment at what she had to write on, but then she takes one last look at Kurumi's torn and ripped and wrinkled sheet of paper. And its enough to bolster her.

 _Hey Queen,_

 _Yeah...its Mai. I know that writing letters is far from my thing. And I'd normally be at Hashirmas'- whoops, forgot. Old habits... I'd typically be at Tohru's in my usual booth with a Vanilla malt and Yakitori. Man, I really miss those days._

 _I know that I can be abrasive and rude and hard to get along with at times...and it doesn't seem like I have a heart left in my chest to feel love with. To receive love with. But I'm trying. I really am working to be human again instead of a weapon. And, as corny as it is, a lover and not a fighter. Some days are impossible...some days are less than impossible. But your rooting for me has not gone unnoticed. And neither have your loving chastisements for my wrong behavior towards Haru and Yuki._

 _But I realize now, that we're all broken. And most of us act out of that brokenness, rather than the wholeness that's ours for the taking._

 _Why is that?_

 _Why are we always quick to find our value - or the lack thereof - in negativity and flaws and judgements before we seek it in positivity and highlights and compliments? Its an interesting concept I've had to think on lately. I've been forced to stare at myself in the mirror for one minute a day...then two minutes...then five. Until I get to the point where it doesn't look so much like guilt._

 _But I have yet to be able to look at myself and say I'm loved even once. But I'm working on it. And your words encourage me to._

 _StringInRepair is breathing down my neck as I write this, ready to the crack the whip if I don't throw in more things about you in my letter to you. And less about myself. She's such a...nice...person. Yeah, let's go with that. Otherwise she might delete Incognito off this site, and that is injustice at its worst!_

 _I guess I gotta get all mushy gushy and sappy for a bit. So hang in there. I dislike fluff just as much as you do. Unless its on my sandwich. Then its fine._

 _Okayyy where do I start?_

 _I guess I should make a list of this stuff, because then...maybe structure and order will make it less ooey gooey._

 _1\. You write like nobody else. That's pretty cool. I guess you make interesting characters. I wouldn't really know. I just watch trashy soap operas and make fun of them. Yes, I continued that tradition post-Rin._

 _2\. From what I hear, you are pretty big on gifts. You write so many things for so many people and never expect anything in return. You're just like Haru, aren't you? Altruistic and kind even when no one deserves it. You know, know that I think about it...I'm gonna have to do an acrostic for you at the end of this letter. Its only fair._

 _3\. You love Haru, I love Haru. Apparently half the people going to this party love Haru. But I can't really fault any of them for that. Moo Man on the other hand..._

 _Alright, I've rambled on long enough. Now down to the nitty gritty._

 _What "Queenie" means to StringInRepair. And me, I guess..._

 _ **Q** uit you don't do. You never truly admit defeat, whether its a PM war or a scene that's trying it. You handle it deftly and admirably._

 _ **U** nderstanding. You're one of the most understanding people. You're patient and respectful and honest, even though it can be hard to be. And I can speak for me and every other person in this party when I say that you are GENUINE. _

_**E** nergetic. You have so much excited energy to spread around for every update. You're the number one cheerleader anytime a snippet goes out or a full chapter. And its appreciated more than you know._

 _ **E** arthy, if that means the same thing as down-to-earth. I'm pretty sure it doesn't. But it applies to you!_

 _ **N** onconformist. You stand out and go against the fray, writing things that exist outside the depth of normalcy. And I dig that. _

_**I** nspiring. I was thinking in terns of the pretty words like idyllic and idealistic. But this word is succinctly you. You inspire the best and the worst of us, and that's a gift. Like it or love it. But you are also instrumental to the literary, writing machine. And to hurting souls that see themselves in people like Aden._

 _ **E** dgy. That's right. We all know it, there's point in hiding. StringInRepair won't allow that!_

 _Anyways, I'll be hopping off now. Because apparently this is the internet and I can do that. I say as I write this on a napkin in the middle of a noisy pub._

 _I'm going home to take a nap._

 _Bye,_

 _Mai_

 _...fine, Mai Sohma._

I shake my head at their antics, opening my mouth to speak when a shrill shriek tears into the room.

"Unhand me you brute!" Cries a pinkette barreling into the room, followed closely by Akito. "This maniac is trying to kidnap me!"

"I just wanted to see you dance ballet. Stop overreacting."

"Ballet?" Someina sits up at this. "You do ballet?"

"Who are you?" Kurumi asks.

The girl flips her hair over her shoulder, scowl fixed firmly on glossy lips. "Rosa. And he's a freak in case you haven't met him yet."

"Tell me about it," Kurumi agrees. "Hey, can I ask ya'll a question, too? Is Akito a man or a woman in this universe?"

"I thought Akito was a man," Aiko stutters out, draping her cardigan over herself.

"Man or woman, they're still dead in my story," Mai mutters, drily.

Kurumi gasps. "Mine too!" She links their hands together, jumping up and down. "We're practically sisters!"

"Um..."

Akito scoffs. "If you're done discussing my gender, can we move onto more important things? Like leaving."

"I guess its time to end things," I agree reluctantly. "I'm sure the Queen has more affairs to tend to."

"Right," Aiko says. "We just want to say Happy Birthday, again. And we hope this surprise party was to your liking."

"It had better be," Kyo grits out.

I pinch him on the hip, shaking my head. "Remember...having cake on me isn't guaranteed."

"But our thanks is." Mai manages a smile, raising her slice of the Yuki cake in cheers. "Thanks High Queen for your support. Or we wouldn't have stuck around as long!"

"Ha!" Rosa snarks. "Why didn't you demand that StringInRepair let me out of that psycho's dungeon?"

"Pish posh," Kurumi says, waving that off. "Stop being a damsel in distress and find your own way out. Maybe then your story would actually be finished."

Haru and Shigure snicker until Mika slaps him on the chest. "You can't laugh. Our story didn't end either."

Shigure brings his hand up to his forehead, falling to the floor. "How painfully true! How could she betray us so?"

"Um...guys. Back to our goodbyes," I say. "Anyone have anything relevant to say?"

"See you later, Queen," Someina calls, waving.

"I guess that says it all." I wave also, beaming. "Have an awesome birthday!"

"Happy Birthday!"


End file.
